This invention relates to the field of competitive games which can be played in the home or educational environment, specifically, guessing games involving reasoning, logic and other thinking skills to identify a specified answer which is associated with a series of clues.
There are many types of well-known competitive games that are played for entertainment purposes. "Charades", and games of a similar type, are well-known and are played having a person act out certain predetermined well-known quotes or phrases. The winner is the first contestant to correctly determine the quote or phrase being acted out. In the game of "Charades" the actor is required to act out his role silently. Many variations of this type of game are also well known, as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,667 issued to Gorski, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,147 issued to Delzio.
Another class of well-known games are variations of "Charades" in which pictures are drawn to give hints to predetermined answers, which are well-known words and phrases, such as in the game "Pictionary". Games of this type are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,147 issued to Delzio.
Another type of game in this field of art is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,707 issued to McNeight, et al. This game uses a series of questions which are asked to the contestants, the answers to which are combined by some type of known or discoverable algorithm to produce another predetermined answer. The first person to arrive at the predetermined answer is declared the winner. The game described by McNeight is designed for play to large audiences by means of radio or television broadcast.
Although these games provide entertainment, they do not use any type of identified thinking skills in their play. Further, these games require that the players be knowledgeable with various types of well-known words or phrases in order to play the game.